


Nobody Picks on Peepers!

by ParkRyder525



Category: Wander Over Yonder
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 02:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkRyder525/pseuds/ParkRyder525
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Take place during The Cool Guy if Emperor Awesome DID beat up Peepers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Picks on Peepers!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story and my first time here and please be gentle, I don't like mean people.

Emperor Awesome - "I'm sorry you really made me think...You dorks are good for one thing!"

He pushed Peepers down which cause Peepers's helmet to knock off his head. Then Awesome grabbed Peepers and told him:

Emperor Awesome - "You make awesome punching bags! *turn Peepers upside down* Literally!"

He began to punch Peepers in his eye and stomach. The aliens and Watchdog wince seeing Peepers getting beat up. They wanted to do something but they were afraid that they might also get beat up. Even Lord Hater covered the sight of Peepers getting beat up. 

He felt this anger rising up because even know Peepers can be an annoying nerd, he's the only watchdog that Lord Hater ACTUALLY likes because he's actually cool and stupid. He wants to go over there and stop him but was afraid he might lose his popularity with Awesome.

Emperor Awesome keep on punching Peepers who's look like he's in pain and his eye began to swell up. 

Emperor Awesome - "Had enough? Commander Nerder?" 

Commander Peepers - *in pain and struggle to break free of his grip* "It's Commander...Peepers!"

Emperor Awesome - "Aw the little Pipsqueak think he's Mr. Macho Man! Go ahead Commander Dorker! Show me what you got!"

He drops Peepers on the ground. Then Peepers struggle to get up and was wincing in pain. But he got up and said:

Commander Peepers - "My name is Peepers!"

He ran up to Emperor Awesome to punch him, but Awesome grabbed his wrist and start to hit Peepers. 

Emperor Awesome - *laughing* "Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself! Stop hitting yourself!"

This was making Lord Hater blood boil and shaking in fury.

Then Awesome let go of Peepers wrist and push him down again. Peepers now have a black eye, bruises, his suit was a little rip up and was bleeding a little and his right arm and left leg was swollen. He struggle to get up but he was just on his knees.

Commander Peepers - *panting and wincing in pain* "You...are still...a failure as a villain!"

Emperor Awesome - "Geez what does it take to keep you DOWN?!"

He kick Peepers right in the middle of the stomach which send Peepers to fly a few feet away and rolled on the ground and didn't move. This was the last straw for Hater as he remove his hat and jacket he started to shoot powerful lighting from his hands. 

Lord Hater - "NOBODY PICKS ON PEEPERS, BUT ME!!"

Lord Hater screamed in fury and began to beat up Emperor Awesome. He punch him and shoot his lighting at him and then he punch him so hard Emperor Awesome flew into the sky and his limo ship and that flew away in space. 

Then after that he saw the aliens coward in fear. Even though he was happy about that, he walked Peepers on the ground and he grabbed his helmet and slung him over his shoulder walking toward to the ship. However he stop walking and he said:

Lord Hater - "Watchdogs, attack!"

Then all the watchdogs began to attack the alien planet. Then Hater began to walk again toward the ship. Peepers's vision was blurry and all he saw was laser shooting, people running and screaming and he was being slung over the shoulder. However he was so much pain he goes unconscious letting the unconsciousness take over him.

()()()()()()()()()()()

Beep...Beep...Beep...

Peepers slowly began to wake up but still felt sore and pain. He noticed that he was in the spaceship infirmary since he was laying in one of the beds and covered with a white blanket. He also saw that his arm was in a sling, had bandages on him and a cast on his left leg. Then a watchdog Doctor came in.

Watchdog Doctor - "Ah you're awake." 

Peepers - "Yeah...*put his hand on his eye* ow..."

Watchdog Doctor - "Yeah you have a black eye, some cuts and bruises and a couple of bad sprains. But you should be better in a few days." 

Peepers - "Okay thank you."

The watchdog Doctor left and then Peepers saw Lord Hater coming towards him. 

Peepers - "Oh sorry for doing and possibly failing the invasion sir. I'll work double shifts right away!"

He was about to get up but Lord Hater said 

Lord Hater - "No go back to bed" 

He push Peepers back on the bed but he accidently touched the spot Emepror Awesome kicked him. This made Peepers scream in pain which freaked Lord Hater out. 

Lord Hater - "I uh-"

Peepers - *in pain* No! It's fine sir..." *covers himself with the blanket* 

Lord Hater - "Uh just so you know the planet is in our control now."

Peepers - "Oh that's good. But what about Emperor Awesome?"

Lord Hater - "I took care of him."

Peepers - "Took care of? What do you mean? *realize what he meant* Sir you didn't!"

Lord Hater - "Oh yes I did!"

Peepers - "But why? I thought you wanted to hang out with him because of how cool he is."

Lord Hater - " I did but he pick on you...and I don't like that...nobody picks on you but me!"

Peepers - "Oh uh thank you sir."

Lord Hater - "Uh yeah whatever um...I just want to say: I'm *coughs and hacks"

Peepers - "What?"

Lord Hater - "I'm *gagged and put his hood over his face"

Peepers - "What?"

Lord Hater - *yelling and quickly* I SAID I'M SORRY I DITCH YOU FOR THAT JERKY FISH MAN AND YOU ARE MORE AWESOME THAN HIM! *pants* 

Peepers was shock. Lord Hater never and I mean NEVER apologize to anyone. Especially him. The closest thing he had to an apology is the time that he fired him when he thought it was his fault they weren't getting any planets.

Peepers - "Wow uh...thank you sir."

Lord Hater - "Yeah just don't tell anyone because if you do, I'll fry you into a crisp!"

Peepers - "I promise."

Then Lord Hater was about to leave but then Peepers said:

Peepers - "Sir?"

Lord Hater - "Yes?"

Peepers did a "smile" and took out the miniature version of himself out of his pocket. Lord Hater smiled and took out his miniature version of himself and the rest out of his pocket. Then they began to "plan" new missions together while Peepers was on bed rest.

Lord Hater knows that even though Peepers can be an annoying boring nerd, that still his commander and best friend. Nobody picks on Peepers but him! And the lesson everybody should learn but the hard painful way!

Hope you all like it :D 

P.S. Sorry if I made Lord Hater too OOC


End file.
